


no regrets? what a lie.

by avvngrzs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, I guess you can interpret this however you want to, I love tagging I should stop, Poetry, Sad, Shingeki no Kyojin Chapter 132: Wings of Freedom Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Spoilers, This is very vague, enjoy, guess who’s who and you get 10 points, its a short simple poem, its so short, levi's perspective, no dialogue its literally just a poem, takes place after chapter 132, this is all very vague, you kinda have to guess who is who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvngrzs/pseuds/avvngrzs
Summary: warning!! contains vague spoilers!!Levi reflects on his life.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & 104th Training Corps, Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman & Everyone, Levi Ackerman & Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman & Pain, Levi Ackerman & Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi
Kudos: 1





	no regrets? what a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote poetry instead of writing my other fic... so here enjoy.

long ago, i had two people

i lost them in the way i didn’t think i would

then i met someone else,

and a few other friends.

i lost them all, all in order

to protect someone else

that i met along the way

telling myself that i can’t regret it

i lost the someone else

in a way where they lost

themselves to guilt and promises,

but i told myself not to regret it.

then i lost you

and it’s like suddenly

i begin to question myself

was it all really worth it?

long ago, i had planned to live a life,

filled with no regrets.

instead here i am,

regretting everything i’ve done.

-levi ackerman

**Author's Note:**

> that's it. thank you for reading.
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
